<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing on your Love by shiningtwice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939602">Wishing on your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice'>shiningtwice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst, happy saida day, saida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Sana asked for a closure and Dahyun expects for a second chance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing on your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="https://www.facebook.com/TheScribbledStories/posts/4189359881077762">this</a> post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They broke up for over three years ago.</p><p>Sana’s having a good life now running her own restaurant that she dreamt of ever since she was a kid while Dahyun’s a successful musician now having different concerts in different parts of the world when one day their paths crossed again.</p><p>It’s nearly closing time and Sana sighed for the fiftieth time that night because of some rude customers and bad reviews she has read online about their newly made menu. They accepted the last set of customers when she saw a familiar face, a very familiar face that she can’t really seem to forget her whole life: <em>Kim Dahyun</em>, the love of her life for once, her past lover. She was about to avoid eye contact with her whole team when the manager, who happened to be their mutual friend, saw her and waved at her.</p><p>“Hi, Sana!”</p><p>It made Dahyun turned her head much albeit slowly and she was right of her guess right after they entered the place, it’s indeed the <em>Minatozaki Sana</em>, the one who made her heart flutter and gave the butterflies in her stomach a few years ago. And then she panicked right in front of her team and the girl when the waiter asked for their orders because she’s the one assigned to pick their meals tonight, she apologized to her team right after.</p><p>On the same night, nothing happened. There’s nothing like exchanging of hi’s and hello’s, having little talk, nor asking one another how they have been after the break up. They literally cut ties after what happened and seeing one another in the full flesh tonight was more like a surprise rather than heartbreak (or Sana thought so). When they reach their respective apartments for the night, Sana was holding her phone with a face mask on and thinking of sending a message to Dahyun which the latter is also thinking of doing while holding some pen and paper expecting to write some lyrics, but she guesses she will just space out for the night. The clock strikes 2 and both started yawning, still on their phone, too much idea in their mind, but they never got to message each other. That meeting will haunt them for the next few days, both assumed before finally falling into slumber.</p><p>And it did. Sana was serving some pasta when all of a sudden she thinks of texting Dahyun and wonders where the girl is at that moment that made her stumble in her foot at the middle of the place that resulted to the stain in her dress and panic in her workers. She stood up and got assisted right away and decided to take an off for the day. So many instances like that and Sana is being that confident that it will go farther so she really needs to clear her head out and talk to the girl. So many instances and so after two weeks of seeing each other at her own restaurant, she starts to think of naming the feeling she has when her heart beat so fast that night and it seems like it desires something that it shouldn’t have.</p><p>Sana then started asking herself. Should she really send a text to Dahyun? What does her heart want when her mind reminds herself of the girl? Did she finally move on from her or does she still love the girl? It may be misleading, she supposes, but she wants to sleep peacefully and not over think about her being a bad girlfriend because she deeply knows in herself that she was not and she should be moving forward by now and that the possibility of meeting Dahyun in her life has a low to middle percentage so she should be calm.</p><p>When Sana’s about to enter her workplace, a word suddenly appeared in her mind that she thinks is the answer she has been asking for a month, <strong><em>closure</em></strong>. Maybe Dahyun’s also favor of having it, right? Since they really do not have any and just cut ties immediately? Instead of entering her own restaurant, she went to another which used to be their favorite and hopes that the girl is not busy for the day because she wants to meet up as soon as possible.</p><p>“Hi, Dahyun. Are you perhaps busy? –S”</p><p>She raised her head after a few minutes of staring at her phone and saw a familiar figure right in front of her that made her heart beat faster because that scene was so familiar, like the first time they met at that very restaurant ten years ago. Dahyun was wearing a small yet bright smile as if she knew that Sana will text her and meet up with her at their favorite restaurant.</p><p>“What’s up, Sana?”</p><p>It’s been years since she heard her voice and heard her say her name and it feels like a melody that she wants to keep on listening to again and again. Oh, how she misses hearing her name through her voice, oh how she misses the girl in front of her so much to the point that it made a sting in her heart. And that’s when she realized that Dahyun still has that impact of her, that kind of impact that was only given by her and can only be made by her. Sana misses everything about the girl—her charming eyes, her pointed nose, her sweet smile, her milky skin, her amusing laugh, the way she plays the piano gracefully, her amazing skill of finding cameras, the way she whisper sweet nothings in her ear, the way she kiss her gently, and so much more that made her tear up in front of her past lover.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. I just missed you, Dahyun”</p><p>It made Dahyun speechless as she gave her handkerchief for her sudden tears and doesn’t know how to react because she surely also misses the girl, but she’s not the kind to say those things nor express it and Sana is well-aware of it. However, she needs to let it out.</p><p>“I missed you too, Sana-chan”</p><p>They catch up with each other’s happenings right after they separated paths. Sana learned that Dahyun finally became a musician just like what she wanted ever since they were in high school, she learned that she joined a society of musicians that eventually became her own team when the founding members retired, she learned that she’s been travelling all over the world and in fact also bought Sana some souvenirs from every country she has been, she learned that she now conquered her fear of heights, and she learned that she doesn’t have any girlfriend after her, up until that moment. On the other hand, Dahyun learned that Sana owned her restaurant already and keep on developing a unique and excellent menu, she learned that her father finally approved of her plan on becoming a full-time chef in the next months and not just being the owner of the place, she learned that she took cooking and baking classes in France a year after their break up, she learned that she plans on branching out to Japan for her parents to manage it, and she also learns that like her, she doesn’t have anyone up until that very moment.</p><p>They also talked about their own past, when they were still in a relationship and were so happy and carefree with each other. They miss being surrounded by each other; they miss each other’s scent, antics, giggles, smiles, snorts, smirks, jokes, I love you’s, good morning’s, take care’s, and every little thing and precious moments they had. It’s awkward at first, sure, but Sana made the discussion comforting and light later and started teasing Dahyun about her eyes almost not being seen when she laughs and become excited when she share stories.</p><p>It’s like a mini roller coaster ride listening to each other stories with puffy eyes, blushing cheeks, and fascinating laughter because those three years were indeed long for the both of them as they realized that they’re single for that span of time and became busy with their own careers. Maybe this is what Sana’s heart desires for a month now, maybe she just needs to talk to Dahyun about their individual lives, on what happened to the both of them after the break up, on what they really felt with each other for a very long time. Maybe Sana really missed Dahyun in those years of her being alone, maybe she missed having someone by her side to support and care for her, someone who stays by her side, and maybe…just maybe she still feel something towards the girl.</p><p>Almost 6pm when Dahyun’s phone buzzed and she excused herself for a while because her manager is calling, telling her that they have emergency rehearsals tonight and she needs to be in their company as soon as possible. It made the both of them felt sad, however, promised that they should hang out again next time. </p><p>When they had their last sip at their respective drinks, Dahyun offered on walking Sana home, which the latter did not accept, saying she still has some errands to run (even though she does not have any).</p><p>“So… goodbye?”</p><p>Sana just smiled at her, trying her best to prevent her tears from falling because this is as if how they will end again just like what happened three years ago: <em>Dahyun saying goodbye</em>. She waved at her and bowed.</p><p>When Dahyun passed over the windows of the restaurant already, that’s when her tears started to fall and stopped walking for a while staring at the place from a distance.</p><p>“You didn’t even asked me to stay this time either”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@letterstotwice on twitter</p><p> more saida content: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428224">stuck in my head</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439171">jaljayo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>